


He was your light in your dark days

by Secret_Fantasies21



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Fantasies21/pseuds/Secret_Fantasies21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in a relationship with someone you were slowly falling out of love with, but you did not have the confidence to leave him. Would anyone be there for you when you needed them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was your light in your dark days

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work in progress. Hope its worth it

“I can't believe you've came out dressed like that, you should have changed like I said!”

“Why what's wrong with it.”

“You look like a tart, every single man in here is eyeing you up in an effort to have you”

You took a quick look around and couldn’t see anyone watching you and for that you were quite glad. You and your boyfriend were stood in a quite corner of this party he had been invited to, it was a mixture of anybody and everybody relevant to the film industry so that young actors could meet people in an effort to raise their profile.

“I'm sorry I thought it was nice….”

“Well you thought wrong. When are you going to learn that I know what is best for you!”

With that he stormed off into the sea of people and disappeared from view. You were left there feeling deflated and not quite sure what to do with yourself. You and him had only been living in LA for 6 months as he had been asked to move there from New York by his agent so that he could secure more acting work. So as a result you didn’t know anyone on a personal level and had no family around.

You decided to get yourself a drink from the bar to just appear busy and like you knew what you were doing there. You ordered a whisky and sat on one of the stools just nursing your drink not making eye contact or talking to anyone.

“That looked uncomfortable”

You looked to your left to see who the deep voice belonged to and saw Henry Cavill standing beside you looking down at you with a worried look on his face. Your stomach did a little flip and you gave a small smile but you were still too upset to do any more.

“What did?” you asked in a quiet voice.

“That little conversation you were having with that idiot”

“That idiot, who happens to be my boyfriend”

“Oh is he now? Well maybe you can tell him that its not his place to tell you what you can and cannot wear”.

Your mouth dropped open, you hadn’t realised someone had overheard your conversation but you were also stunned that he was so forward in his opinion.

“He just likes me looking nice for events like this. He doesn’t like the cheap look”, you tried to defend him but even you could hear how little conviction your voice had.

“Sweetheart, if what you are wearing makes you look cheap then you may as well become a nun because they are the only people that are wearing more clothes than you tonight.”

“What’s going on here?!”

You gave a little jump, he hadn’t announced his return by your side and now had one hand possessively wrapped around your upper arm while staring daggers at Henry. 

“Just having a friendly chat mate, no need to get upset” Henry responded while staring just as hard back at him.

Your eyes darted back and forth in between them. Henry was half a foot taller than your boyfriend and you knew he would never get into a fight with someone bigger than himself. But you also knew his temper could come in other ways. 

“Is that so? Come on y/n, we're leaving.”

He dragged you from the bar stool nearly knocking it over and pulled you from the room. You quickly looked back and saw Henry watching you, his expression had never changed from the first words he had said to you.

A FEW DAYS LATER

You were out shopping getting some things for yourself and you had your head down looking at the pavement, so it should not have been that much of a surprise when you walked into someone. 

“Jesus sorry, I didn’t look...”

The words died in your mouth when you looked up as you saw Henry looking down at you. But he wasn’t listening to you, he looked mad as hell. He grabbed you chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned your head to the left to look at the faded bruise underneath your right eye.

“Where did that come from?” Oh God, he was mad. You could feel the vibration of anger in his voice throughout your body.

You just shook your face free and tried to walk around him but he just blocked your path and kept looking at you. 

“Did he do that to you?”

Again you didn’t answer. In all honesty you weren’t sure what to do.

“OK, lets try this another way”.

He leant down and took a handful of the bags and took your hand in his and led you to a nearby park and sat you down on the bench and he sat beside you. 

“What’s your name?” 

You looked at him shocked, but then it occurred to you, this man had spoke to you at a party, asked you about a black eye, carried your shopping, held your hand and had lead you somewhere and you hadn’t told him your name.

“Y/N”

“OK y/n, are you going to tell me why your boyfriend gave you that black eye?”

“Who said he gave me it?” 

“Your silence”.

You clammed up, this man was reading you like a book and you had to make a quick choice of running and losing possibly the first chance you had of telling someone how you really felt or to suffer in silence.

“It was after the party, when he took me home. He wasn’t happy that he had seen me talking to you”.

“Why?” Henry was now leaning into you and the anger had returned in his voice and you could see he was doing a very good job of keeping his emotions under control.

“He doesn’t like me speaking to other men. He was convinced I had taken your number and were going to meet you later on without him. When I told him he was acting stupid and he was drunk he backhanded me across the face and knocked me to the floor”.

“Has he done it before?” You didn’t think it was possible but his voice was getting lower.

You took a deep breath before answering him. 

“A few shoves here and there. He throws things sometimes. That night was the first night he slapped me.”

“So this guy belittles you, hurts you and from what I can see doesn’t like you making friends”

“He just gets worried, you know, it was a big step us moving out here for his career, he doesn’t want it to be all for nothing...”

“It's a big and scary step for anyone y/n, but myself and I know over a hundred people personally, who would never lay a hand on their partner because of it”.

You didn’t know what to say to that, you just sat there in silence for a few minutes. You knew Henry was right. You had been shocked when he had raised his hand and struck you across the face. You had held a hand to your face while you had lain on the floor but he had just glared at you and stormed off to bed. He had not yet even apologised. 

“Look here, take my number and call me if you ever need anything”.

His voice sounded far away and you realised that you had faded out. You looked down and saw he had written his number on the back of one of your receipts. You took it and gave him a small smile again.

At that moment your phone buzzed signalling a text, when you looked at it your stomach dropped.

Where are you? You should have been home ages ago! You better not keep me waiting much longer!

You looked up and saw Henry had also read the message, he had that worried look on his face again.

“Thanks for this”, you indicated to his phone number,“but I should get going now”.

You stood up and grabbed your bags and turned away but Henry reached out and grabbed your wrist so you were forced to turn back to him.

“Call me if anything happens, OK?”

You gave a small nod and walked away leaving him still sat at the bench.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Hi it's just y/n. This is just so you have my number

Your phone buzzed minutes later with a reply from Henry.

Is everything OK?

Yeah everything is good

He hasn't done anything has he?

No he hasn't he was in a bad mood but that’s about it

Are you sure? You can tell me you know

Yes, honestly, don’t worry I'm fine

Where is he now?

He’s gone out tonight with some people he met

You weren’t invited along?

Sitting with a group of men, listening to them while they get drunk is not really my scene

Haha yeah fair enough. Seriously though, I can't help but worry about you

Why? You barely know me

I don’t like how he treats you. A man never treats his woman like that

Well thanks for your concern but like I say you don’t need to worry about me

I wouldn’t need to be worried at all if you were with me

Your heart started pounding at that last message, you weren’t sure if you should reply to him or wait to see if he sent you another message. The decision was made for you when you heard the front door crash open and he came through it drunk. You quickly turned off your phone so he wouldn’t see the messages.

“Hey baby, how was your night?” You asked hoping to keep the shock out of your voice. 

“Was al right, went to a bar where the girls served you shots from their cleavage.” He stuck his head round the door and saw you sat there looking at him. “You would look like them if you lost some weight”

His words stung, you weren’t big by any means but compared to the models and actresses you always seemed to see now you were the biggest.

“Oh by the way there’s another party tomorrow night which we are going to.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah and remember to dress nicely, can't have people thinking I've paid for the pleasure of having you turn up.” 

With that he left you and you heard him get into bed, you gave it some time to make sure he was asleep before you went up. On the way you decided to put your phone in your bag, still switched off, so he wouldn’t look at the texts between you and Henry.

THE PARTY

You had been at the party for little more than half an hour before you saw Henry arrive. Your stomach dropped you weren’t sure if you would have attended had you known if he was going to be here because of his message from the night before. 

You decided to just avoid him hoping he wouldn’t know you were there.

After a few more minutes you felt your phone buzz in your bag and saw your boyfriend had sent you a text.

Odd, why is he texting me?

Meet me upstairs in the far bedroom. Now!

You left the party and found the bedroom and made your way inside. He was standing in the middle and his eyes were lit up with hate.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” You were doing a poor job of keeping your voice steady.

“Are you happy he is here?” He snarled this in your face while stalking towards you.

“What you mean?” Your voice was barely a whisper now. This is what he was like the night he slapped you.

“I mean Henry fucking Cavill! I saw your texts to him! What did he mean “I wouldn’t have to worry if you were with me?”

You didn’t answer, your heart had dropped lower than the floor you were standing on and you were trying to keep your breathing under control.

In the next second he had both his arms around your shoulders and had thrown you to the floor further into the room. You gave a small shriek at this but not loud enough that anyone downstairs would have heard. He straddled you and used one hand to hold both your hands to your chest, with his other he lined it up with your face and clenched it in a fist. You desperately tried to push him off or free your hands but he never budged.

“I'll show you, you bitch!”

With that you shut your eyes waiting for the first hit. But it never came. Instead you felt him being pulled from you and you were free from his grasp. When you sat up you saw Henry hunched over him laying several punches to his face and stomach.

“How do you like it you fucking bully?! Eh? Do you get off on it, hitting woman?” He screamed at his face. 

He looked up and saw you standing there paralysed to the spot. He stood over your boyfriend who was now writhing in agony on the floor and bleeding from his nose, lip and a cut above his eye.

“Tell me right now, do you want to leave with him?”

You looked at them both and in a heartbeat made a decision.

“No, I don’t”

“Then your coming home with me”

With that Henry grabbed your hand and dragged you down the stairs and out the front door without giving anyone a chance to speak to you. He took you to his car and opened the passenger side door for you, then he got in and with seconds had you on the road driving away.

 

You and Henry did not exchange any words during the whole drive but your mind was going 100 miles an hour.

Oh god what the hell just happened? How could this happen, I don’t want Henry getting in trouble over me? I hope he doesn’t say anything about who beat him up. Oh come on, y/n, you know him. Of course he wont, he'll be to embarrassed over his bruised male pride more than anything. But what happens now? Where do I go? Who do I turn to? Henry can't have me staying with him it’ll be too weird

During this time you hadn’t realised Henry had pulled up outside his house and was now going round to your door and opening it to help you out. He lead you into his house and into the sitting room and said he would be back in two minutes. You were too nervous to do anything else so you just stood there holding your purse to your stomach. When Henry came back he had t-shirt and pair of loose pants in his hands.

“Sorry this is all I've got. I haven’t had a woman here for a long time so I never saw the need for women’s clothes to be here”, he said with a chuckle while handing them to you.

“Oh thanks, but what am I doing with these?”

“Your staying here. I'm not risking you going back to him after tonight.”

“Henry that’s very nice of you but I cant stay here.”

“Why not?”  
“He saw your text from last night”

“So?”

“So he'll think something is going on between us. I'll have to face him sooner or later.”

Henry took a step towards you and looked you dead in the eye.

“Tell me if I had not have walked into that bedroom tonight he would not have beaten you as bad as I beat him. Tell me that if you walk out that front door and go home to him he will not put you in the hospital. Tell me he will not accuse you of sleeping around behind his back. Tell me that and I will let you leave and not stick my nose in your business any more.”

You looked up at his blue eyes that were filled with a warmth but his voice betrayed that and had been low and full of hate. You thought about what he had said and what your boyfriend would do if you went home. You thought about your relationship as a whole and full the first time it hit you like a ton of bricks. This man who claimed to love you made you quit a job that you loved, made you stop seeing friends you had known for years, belittled you by laughing at you in front of his friends. Moved you across the country for his gains without taking what you wanted into consideration, had striped all of your personality away until you were nothing more than a quiet, meek little mouse. A million miles away from the fun loving chatterbox that he had met.

“No I can't tell you any of that Henry. If I go back to him it'll be a million times worse. I can't ever go back.”

“Then you’re staying here”.

“How long for?”

“As long as you need to”

“But..”

“No buts y/n, your staying here until you get sorted. Lets face it I have the room so your not gonna get under my feet. Clear?”

“Yes. Thank you”

“No need to thank me. Now I don’t know about you but its been a long night I'm going to bed. Do you want me to show you where your room is?”

You gave a small nod and let Henry lead you up the stairs towards one of the spare bedrooms.

“I'll see you in the morning, yeah?”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

With that you went into the bedroom, you didn’t pay any attention to the surroundings and just got changed into the clothes Henry provided and slipped straight under the covers. As you lay there thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow you realised you weren’t so much as scared as you were nervous. It was going to be the first day of your new life and you were determined to make the most of it.

You didn't wake up the next day until gone 12 in the afternoon. You sprinted out of bed, hoping Henry hadn’t left you here on your own as you weren’t sure what you could and could not do. When you reached the bottom of the stairs you saw your suitcase, you zipped open the top and when you took a peek you saw most of your clothes in there.

“I went round to your old place and got some of your things.”

You gave a little jump as you hadn’t heard him in the house before now. You looked around and saw him standing in what you assumed was the doorway to the kitchen.

“Oh thank you. Did he mention anything about last night?”

“He didn’t say a word”

He turned and walked back into the kitchen and you followed him.

“Do you want anything to eat?”

“Just a cup of tea please”, you replied as you took a seat on one of the stools, “He really didn’t say anything?”

“Not a thing. Just stood in the corner with his head down while I packed your stuff”, Henry turned and looked you dead in the eye, “Why?”

“No reason just more worried for you cause I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

Henry gave small laugh at this, “Don’t worry about me I’m a big boy, I can look after myself”

He turned and gave you your drink.

“Yeah I can see that.” You answered cheekily while smiling at him. You took a drink and put your cup back on the bench. “What happens now?”

“What do you want to happen?”

What did you want? You weren't sure for the last 12 months he had called all the shots about where you were going, who you were seeing, what you could wear. For the first time you were being asked what you wanted and when you started speaking you couldn't stop.

“I want to go back to work, I want friends again, I want to be able to come and go from where I'm staying as I please without having to answer to anyone, I want to socialise and go out and see people...”

“OK”, Henry cut you off, “Lets do this one at a time otherwise you’re gonna get overwhelmed. Yeah?”

You gave a small nod and could already feel your anxiety levels rising at the challenges you were setting yourself.

“As long as you're staying here you don’t have to tell me where you are and who you are with. The only thing I ask is that if your staying out so I don’t have to worry he’s got you OK?”

“Deal!”

“For socialising I’ve got a few events and press conferences coming up if you want to be my plus one so you can get back out and meet people on your terms?”

You gave a smile at the idea “That would be fun”

“As for working what did you do before?”

“I was a TV extra and worked behind the scenes on shows too”

“Oh well that'll be easy round here” 

You smiled to yourself while looking at him, how was it that in a few minutes he had put your fears to bed, that he made you feel everything was going to be OK and that you didn’t need to be worried?

“You OK there?” he realised you had faded out again.

“Yeah just wondering why your helping me is all?”

“Because I think you need a friend and I'm hoping that by being your friend it will lead to a better life for you then the one that ass hole was planning on.”

You gave a laugh at that last statement, in felt good, you couldn’t remember the last time you had laughed. When you finished you realised Henry was looking at you with a twinkle in his eye and a warm smile that was making your stomach flip. You suddenly realised just how handsome this man was.

Oh god, don’t go catching feelings now y/n, he just called you a friend!

“I should go and unpack and see what I have”

“No problem if you need anything let me know”

Upstairs as you were sorting through your clothes you couldn’t get over the feelings that had just erupted inside you. You couldn’t have feelings for the man you were probably just confused over your thanks to him. You were hoping they would pass soon as you didn’t want to make things awkward with him. Like he said he was your friend and right now your only one.

6 MONTHS LATER

The pass 6 months had been some of the scariest, exciting, nerve wrecking and fulfilling of your life. Henry using his contacts had been able to get you an interview at ABC and now you were doing steady work as a runner and a walk on TV extra. It wasn’t enough money for you to be able to move out yet but it felt good knowing you were earning again. 

Henry had also stayed true to his word about you being his plus one to events so you had gone with him to several Man From U.N.C.L.E appearances and you had fast become friends with the girls on set and behind the scenes. It had felt good having some girl company again to just go out with and have a laugh and be able to meet without being rushed by anyone at home.  
You and Henry had also set up a nice little home life for yourselves at his house. Because he was back training for his future films you would prepare his meals for him as a way of saying thanks for letting you stay with him and the two of you would stay up at night watching TV or just talking about random stuff. One thing that had not changed though was your feelings towards him.

You had absolutely convinced yourself that you and him could never happen and the way he treated you had not changed in the slightest so you figured he still saw you as a friend. But that did not stop the jealously rising every time you saw a girl being so brazen with him to the point where they were trying to get their hands underneath his clothes, be it at your workplace or in a bar. You had hoped you would be able to keep a lid on your emotions but that was all going to change very soon in just one night.

Henry had asked you out for some drinks at a nearby bar just because neither of you had been out in a while. The beginning of the evening had passed by nice enough, Henry was dressed in one of his jumpers that clung to his muscles and a pair of jeans. You could not stop stealing sneaky glances at him to admire his bulging biceps and hard pecs whenever he wasn’t looking. You and him had been sat at the bar al night slowly working your way through drink after drink. Every once in a while a fan would come up to him and ask for a photo or an autograph or both, he was only to happy to oblige. Then that bimbo came over.

At first glance she was quite the looker, she had long black straight hair that was loose all the way down her back and emerald coloured eyes against olive skin. She wore a clingy dress that emphasised her slim waist but also seemed to exaggerate how long her legs were. But then up close you saw how fake and empty she was.

She immediately threw her arms around Henry’s bicep and was stroking his arm. That alone made you want to scratch her eyes out. She had a big smile on but it did not reach her eyes and you were sure dogs could hear her laugh, it was that high pitched. She asked Henry in front of you if he wanted to join her and leave you. But he had told her that he was with you and he was staying with you. She quickly turned her head to you and gave you a long look up and down before saying to Henry “Why are you wasting your time with this?”

In that moment all your old insecurities came rushing to the surface and you felt that you were back with him, being made to feel like you weren’t good enough. You left your latest drink unfinished on the bar and grabbed your purse and got up and walked out the bar, you weren’t even 20 yards away before Henry caught up to you and grabbed your wrist.

“Are you OK y/n?”, he asked while looking at you and holding his free hand against your face and stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“No. No I'm not”. You could feel tears brimming in your eyes and your body was shaking but it wasn’t from the temperature outside. Henry pulled you into a hug in an effort to stop your shaking.

“Don’t pay any attention to her, she’s just one of those people who think they just need to flash a pretty smile and people will fall at their feet”.

You pulled away from and looked up at him and realised you had to tell him now how you really felt.

“I'm jealous”, you barely spoke in a whisper.

“Did you just say you were jealous?”

“Yes”

“I don’t understand why?”

“Because those kinds of people see what they want and they go for it and even if they don’t get it at least they can say they tried you know so they don’t regret it.”

“I'm sorry y/n, you’re still not making sense.”

You weren't sure if it was the drinks you had consumed or if you just needed to tell him, all you knew was the next words out of your mouth were “I want you Henry. I think I love you”

Henry just looked at you stunned and not speaking. You weren’t quite sure what to do, you had never been the first one to tell someone how you felt. Henry took a quick look around and hailed a taxi and directed the driver back to his house. When you climbed in the back seat Henry followed you. You tried to back yourself as far as you could in the corner and had both your hands clenched in your lap. Henry from his side reached over and took one of your hands in his and held it, when you looked up at his face, you saw that smile again, the one that made you believe everything was going to be OK. You both stayed like that until the taxi arrived at his house.

Henry was the first one inside the house and you followed him in not two seconds later. As you locked the front door you turned to him saying, 

“Henry I'm sorry I never should have….”

Your words were stopped because Henry had taken your face in his hands and pressed his lips to yours in the most urgent kiss you had ever felt. He pressed his full body against yours and had your back pressed against the front door and both your hands were holding onto his arms. After too few minutes Henry pulled his face away but kept the rest of his body where it was and you could feel his panting breaths in his chest as it rose against yours. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that”

You were sure you had misheard him as your head right now was just a foggy mess and you couldn’t even take in what had happened 30 seconds ago.

“Wait, what?”

“Ever since you started living here and I got to see you day after day and watch you, get to know you and discover you, I have wanted you to. But I never said anything cause I thought the last thing you needed was to be with someone else after being with that prick. Tell me you weren’t lying and I'll take you upstairs right now and I'll make you feel like you are the only woman in the world who exists tonight who will know what it means to be pleasured. I'll make you cum multiple times, I'll make you scream until your voice is hoarse, until you can't walk any more and only after I have done all that will we do it again.”

Your hands were still holding his arms, you were sucking in air through your open mouth, your body temp had gone up several notches and you legs were shaking with the images that he had conjured up in your head. 

You looked at him after thinking about for less than a second and said with as must conviction as you could muster “Take me upstairs.”

He immediately released your body from the wall and lead you to his bedroom by your hand. He took you near the edge of the bed and reached behind you and pulled the zipper of your dress down. He then slowly peeled your dress down his body and you heard his breathing hitch when he revealed your bra-less chest.

He kept pulling the dress past your waist until he saw your red panties, then he pulled it to your feet and took your shoes off along with your dress. He straightened back up against you and took another long look at your body.

“My god, you are fucking beautiful”

He put his hands behind your back and pulled you close to him so he could give you another deep kiss. You chest was pressed flat against his still clothed body and your hands were wrapped around his neck while he pressed kisses along your jawline, neck and anywhere else he could reach. You begin to move your hands down his body and grabbed the hemline of his jumper and he helped you pull it over his head. It was the first time you had seen him shirtless and you marvelled at his hard pecs, his broad shoulders and his strong arms that seemed to encase you to his body.

Henry then bent slightly and picked you up by your thighs so you legs were wrapped around his waist and he laid you on the bed. You both resumed your kissing but his hands began to explore your body. It started with soft rubbing and caressing on your thighs and butt, then it led to your waist and hips, then his hands went to your ribs and his thumbs stroked the underside of your breasts. You gave a little squeal and jump and Henry propped himself on his arms so he could look at your face.

“Is everything OK. Am I going to fast?”

“No, no. Trust me I'm fine. It's just...I haven’t done this for a while.”

“You mean he was your last. I hate to burst your bubble y/n but I kinda already knew that.” He said this in a light hearted way which you knew was to put you at ease, but you hadn’t finished yet.

“I mean even with him. The last few months I was with him we weren’t having sex.”

“What?”

“It's hard to be in the mood when your with someone like that.”

Henry used one of his hands to caress your face and his face was a mixture of concern and you were sure fear was there as well.

“Do you want to stop?”

You shook your head at him.

“I need to hear you say it y/n, so there is no misunderstandings.”

“No, I do want this Henry.”

“If I do anything that hurts you or if you don’t like something, tell me straight away and I'll stop OK.”

“OK”. 

Henry went back to kissing you but put his hands back down to your waist and you again wrapped your legs around his waist. After a few minutes you could feel something in your stomach starting to move. You realised a man hadn’t made you feel like this in a long time and you wanted it intensified.

“More. More, Henry please”, you were able to whisper against Henry's lips in between kisses.

Henry began to move his kisses from your mouth to your neck and would leave little bites along your neck and collarbone area. You let out little gasps and groans as his sharp teeth made contact with your skin. You felt your legs tighten and your nails dig into his back. 

He moved one of his hands up towards your chest and began to massage one of your breasts in his huge palm, while his mouth went to your other breast and he gave your nipple a few licks with his tongue making it erect and then he took it in his mouth and began to suck on it.

You moans were so big they were making you arch your back off the bed, you were thrashing your head from side to side trying to calm yourself. 

Only after he got his fill of your breast did he swap sides and lather the same attention with his mouth to your other erect nipple. You could feel your knickers getting damp and clinging to you as you kept rubbing your self against his still clothed cock, but you could feel it begging to be released from his tight pants.

But Henry was not done with you yet. He began to kiss his way down your body and left little nibbles here and there before he got to the lining of your knickers. He hooked his fingers into either side and looked up at you one last time. You gave a nod of your head and he pulled them clean off your legs and threw them off the bed. 

He bent down in between your legs, hooked your legs over his shoulders and buried his face into your bare pussy and let out a loud groan against you making you shiver. You couldn't see but you felt his tongue flick against your clit making your back arch off the bed so Henry put one of his arms across your stomach to hold you in place.

He used his spare hand to spread your lips and he proceeded to lick, suck and nibble on your clit. You had never felt anything like this before. Your hands were grasping at the bed, your were biting your lip so hard you felt blood and your body was still arching slightly in spite of Henry trying to hold you down.

You felt his tongue do swipes, circles and stars against you when you felt him slowly prod your opening with one of his fingers.

“Jesus Christ you're tight as anything”

You felt his finger slowly enter you as it became lubricated with your juices. You let out small gasps as the realisation was hitting you that if this was what his finger was making you feel then what would his dick do.

Henry returned to licking you and began to pump his finger in and out of you. It was slow at first letting the feeling inside build. After a few minutes he added a second finger and both of them began to stroke you in that area. You let out deep moans and moved one of your hands to Henry’s head to keep him in place for the fear of him leaving was just starting.

“Oooh god Henry….please don’t stop” you said interlaced with gasps and pants.

“I don’t intend to babe” Henry had lifted his head and was now watching you through heavy eyes.

You kept eye contact with him while he moved from between your legs up your body so he was again face to face with you. His fingers were still pumping away inside you, but his thumb replaced what his tongue had been doing.

You let out an open mouthed gasp at the contact and that was when he planted an open mouth kiss against your lips. You felt his tongue asking for entrance and you allowed it. You could taste yourself on him and you thought it was one of the sexiest things that you had ever had done to you. With his tongue still gently exploring your mouth in contrast to the quick actions of his fingers and thumb you felt your back arch one last time and the felt the warmness that had been gathering explode all over your body. You pulled away from Henry so you could suck in air like you had been running a marathon, your legs trembled against the bed and felt your nails scratch into Henry's arms leaving marks.

“Now that was one of the most gorgeous things I have ever seen” you heard whisper against your ear.

You watched him get off the bed so he could take off his pants and boxers. When he straightened back up you were greeted by the sight of his long, thick cock. You were trembling slightly now as no one you had been with previously was close to matching him.

Henry got back on top of and slipped himself in between your legs. He hooked one of your legs around his waist and propped himself on his elbows so he could look at you. 

“Are you sure you still want to do this? You can still say no you know”

You reached your hands behind his head and brought him down for another kiss. You moved one of your hands in-between your bodies and guided it inside you. Henry grabbed at the pillows and let out a low moan as he put his head into the crook of your neck. 

Your hands were now around his back as you asked him if was OK.

“Yeah I just need a second is all.”

You felt him take a couple of deep breaths before he propped himself back up and you felt him take his first thrust inside you. He still wasn’t completely inside you but you could already fell him filling you up and you knew you wanted more. You put your hands to his ass so you could control how far inside he was going and on the next thrust you gave a big push so he was completely inside you.

“Oh god”

“Babe are you OK?”

“Yeah. Yeah I'm brilliant” you replied with a small giggle.

You finally began to feel him move and it was delicious. You could feel his warm velvet like cock thrusting inside you and filing you up and driving you towards your second orgasm. Henry took your leg that was still around his waist and moved it so it was over his shoulder so he was able to go even deeper inside you at a different angle so he was able stroke that area inside you once again.

“Oh god. Oh fuck Henry”

“Yeah baby that’s it. Come for me again”

“Oh fuck I don’t know if I can”

“You can and you will now come for me”

It only took two more thrusts for you to become undone once again and this one was even more explosive than the last. After making sure you had come Henry took several more hard thrusts inside you and let out a loud growl. You felt his body tremble and you could feel the hot spurts inside you as him come coated you.

He released your leg before he got off you so he could put you both inside the bed and cuddled you to him.

“That was amazing” you said while smiling at him.

“It was although you better get some sleep”

“Why?”

“Well I promised you that you would find it hard to walk afterwards and that your voice would be hoarse”

“So?”

“So I'm a man of my word and the fact that your voice is not hoarse, we still need to find out if you can walk or not, means I have not kept my promise and I do not intend to let you leave this bed until I have fulfilled that promise.”

You lay your head onto his chest and smiled to yourself and thinking how much of your life had changed in the last year. Some moments had been the worse of our life, some moments had been the best. But now was the one thing you knew you would always remember and would help to chase away those bad memories so all you would have were thoughts of you and him.


End file.
